Amanecer
by Ariyass
Summary: "¡Dijiste que siempre estarías cuidandome! ¡Pero no es cierto...!" Esos son los pensamientos de Simba, en su camino a reencontrarse consigo mismo.


**Disclaimer: **El Rey León no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Disney.

_**Advertencias: Obvios spoiler a quien no ha visto la trama/ Poco dialogo/Cosas sad –creo-**_

**Nota de la autora: **

Amiga X: No puedes escribir algo de El Rey León, es muy infantil.

Yo: ¿Cómo chingados no?

Este es un mero One-Shot que relatan lo que son –creo yo- los pensamientos de Simba a lo largo de la historia. Nada especial, en realidad, solo lo hago para calmar mi hype por el nuevo tráiler del Live Action de esta película que hasta la fecha sigue siendo mi favorita.

Para leer esto, recomiendo escuchar mientras la canción en la que está basado –de hecho- este one-shot. Es del maestro, guapo, talentoso, macho alfa, pecho peludo, caballero indomable, dios del olimp—ok, me calmo.

De Carlos Rivera, quien interpretó el papel de Simba en la obra musical aquí en México.

La letra es muy hermosa y la canción es perfecta para los feelings.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Recomendación musical: "Noche sin fin" – Carlos Rivera (El Rey León México)**

* * *

.

"Alguien dominado por fantasmas no conoce la libertad"  
—Natsu (Fairy Tail)

.

* * *

Timón era insensible en algunas ocasiones, no por maldad ni por desinterés genuino, simplemente era un distraído de primera.

Pero incluso para él, era bastante evidente que Simba ocultaba algo gordo, terrible y doloroso.

Un cachorro león, abandonado en medio de la nada, a punto de morir deshidratado y sin rastros de sus padres a los alrededores, era sospechoso en muchas formas.

Sin mencionar, la fobia del niño con las manadas que –a veces- pasaban en grandes números por el valle. Y, por supuesto, las pesadillas frecuentes.

Al principio fueron solo murmullos sin sentido, pero conforme se repetían, Timón podía escuchar la palabra:

—…Ngh… Pa-…Papá…Papá…

Luego, despertaba con ligeros sollozos. Pumba también lo noto, pero ninguno decía nada. Ambos sabían lo que era el llevar en la espalda un pasado doloroso y vergonzoso. Simplemente se acurrucaban a su lado y le hacían entender, que no necesitaba decir nada, que estarían ahí para él. Simba sollozaba un poquito y luego se quedaba dormido.

Con el tiempo, las pesadillas se hicieron menos recurrentes, aunque había ocasiones en que Simba tenía "lagunas" mentales.

Momentos en los que se quedaba pensando en la nada, días en los que las pesadillas regresaban y horas, incluso, en que decidía irse por su cuenta a otro lado, sin avisar a nadie. Siempre regresaba, claro, pero cuando lo hacía, tenía un rostro exhausto y con el rabo entre las patas.

Timón nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle porque sus cambios de ánimo tan drásticos. Simplemente podía imaginarse que carga emocional debía de guardar Simba, como para tener una vida "perfecta" con ellos, pero incapaz de disfrutarlo sin lapsos de depresión.

.

_Simba observa las estrellas con fascinación, acentuadas por el cielo oscuro y la brisa fresca. _

_Descansando sobre el lomo cálido de su padre, protegido del frio por su melena abundante y el tranquilizante sube y baja de su respirar. _

—_Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?_

_Simba sabía que era tonto preguntarlo, conocía la respuesta de su padre, porque no había forma en que fuera diferente. Así eran las cosas, así las conocía._

—_Cuando te sientas solo, Simba—le escuchó decir a su padre, con su natural voz grave y llena de sabiduría—Mira las estrellas, porque nuestros antepasados nos observan desde ellas. Y esos espíritus estarán ahí para guiarte, al igual que yo._

_Simba, con la edad que tenía, no pudo procesar bien esas palabras, aún si fue capaz de memorizarlas a fuego en su cabeza. Pero, asumió, debía ser cierto, porque su padre siempre tenía la razón. _

_._

_¿Dónde se fue la luz?  
Ya no hay más sol  
¿Cómo encontrar mi lugar?  
Vivo en un sueño gris  
Sin despertar  
Padre, que gran soledad_

Simba soñaría y recordaría ese día como el último momento de paz y felicidad genuina en su vida. Cuando la muerte fue reciente, hacia lo posible por evitarlo, abrumado por la culpa y el remordimiento.

Ansiaba con todo su corazón olvidar ese día, olvidar que alguna vez tuvo un padre al que perdió por su culpa y olvidar su vida pasada.

Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, notó que poco a poco la imagen de su padre se hacía más borrosa, su recuerdo empezaba a volverse confuso. Al igual que el sonido de su voz en aquella noche, empezaba a hacerse un eco lejano.

A pesar de que una parte de sí mismo deseaba que eso pasara, la realidad de los hechos lo hacían mucho más cruel. Porque olvidarlo solo a él, era como arrancarle el último resquicio de cordura que había podido recuperar en su zona de confort.

Pese a todo, no quería que se fuera, porque olvidarlo hacía más real el hecho de que Mufasa se había ido. Y que se había ido por su culpa.

Nunca se sintió más solo como desde que murió y nada parecía ayudarle. Ni las bromas de Timón ni el consuelo de Pumba eran suficientes para sanar su dolor.

Lo único que podía traerle un poco de tranquilidad, era que sabía que al menos su madre no tendría que lidiar con el asesino de su esposo, quien era su propio hijo.

"_Y es mejor así" _se decía "_Nunca hubiera sido un buen rey. Nadie me hubiera querido allí después de lo que hice."_

.

_Tú me prometiste  
que siempre estarías aquí  
Te llamo y no sé porque no vienes a mí  
_

— ¡Dijiste que siempre estarías cuidándome!—gritó a la nada, al vació, a su sufrimiento, como si realmente eso pudiera alejar su dolor, como si su sola voz fuera suficiente para alcanzar a su padre muerto—Pero…no es cierto…

Luego de la ira, llegaba el nudo en la garganta, las incontrolables ganas de llorar, el dolor en el pecho y el sentimiento de culpa.

—Lo siento…-murmuraría sin convicción, no por ultima ni primera vez—Es mi culpa…Es mi…

Simba, pensaría en más de una ocasión cuanto hubiera deseado morir en vez de su padre. Porque su padre pudo haber reinado por mucho tiempo, pudo tener otro heredero y todo hubiera estado bien.

Luego, escucharía un cantico lejano y alegre, demasiado alegre para su propia miseria. En un árbol, podría observar la silueta de un simio flacucho que lo pondría de mal humor, por no dejarle solo.

.

_Intento aferrarme  
Deseando escuchar tu voz  
Con solo sentir tu voz podre despertar_

—Simba, ¿Me has olvidado?

— ¡No!—gritaría desesperado— ¡Eso nunca!

—Olvidaste quien eres y así me olvidaste a mí.

Simba lo intentó, pero la verdad, era que mantener la compostura era imposible frente a la esencia que veía frente a él. No quería despegar su vista. No quería preguntarse sí era real, temía que no lo fuera y que todo se acabara.

— ¡No soy el mismo de antes!

De hecho, no lo era. ¿Quién le creería a él? El fugitivo que huyó y pasó toda su vida alejado de su hogar, el cual estaba hecho un desastre. ¿Quién seguiría a un león débil de carácter y dudoso de su propia identidad? ¿Realmente podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo enfrentarlo?

—Recuerda quien eres. Tú eres mi hijo; el rey verdadero.

La voz de su padre seguía siendo grave pero suave, sedosa y al mismo tiempo llena de presencia. Sus ojos, la forma de su mandíbula, su postura y su melena abundante seguían siendo exactamente iguales. No como lo recordaba aquella última vez que lo vio. Tendido en el suelo, con un rostro inexpresivo y el cuerpo magullado.

—Recuerda quien eres…

Simba sintió una enorme sensación de vértigo cuando lo observo alejarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que se iba de nuevo. Otra vez lo dejaba. Otra vez lo abandonaba.

— ¡No, padre! ¡No me dejes!—"Llévame contigo" quería decir— ¡Padre!

—Recuérdalo…

Se fue. Se desvaneció más rápido de lo que llegó.

Y antes de que lo notará, estaba otra vez en la misma pequeña laguna, observando su reflejo.

—_Él vive en ti._

.

_¿Cuándo va a amanecer?  
Noche sin fin…  
Sueño que el sol va a volver  
¿Cuándo a tu lado fui?  
No, me perdí.  
Padre, hoy sin ti…  
No podre._

Simba se siente observado por todos los pares de ojos posibles, esperando una respuesta. Se siente expuesto, intimidado, asustado. Porque la verdad era amarga y sabe perfectamente que cuando la diga, nadie lo vera de la forma en que lo hicieron cuando apareció de vuelta de la –supuesta- muerte.

Él no era el héroe que venía a su rescate como todos creían. Tampoco era más ese pequeño cachorro que ansiaba tomar el poder y ser más valiente que nunca. La verdad, es que de ese Simba quedaba muy poco.

Pero estaba allí, y no iba a huir más.

—Yo.

La suerte fue echada y supo que no estaba a su favor, cuando su tío lo acorraló entre él y el fuego que acabaría con él.

.

—Aquí está mi pequeño secreto…

Simba no pudo creer que la situación podría tornarse más confusa. Pero fueron tres simples palabras las que hicieron que todo se volviera completamente claro. Como si de repente todo cobrara sentido y todas las piezas estuvieran en su lugar.

Y fue tan rápida su reacción, su propio deslumbramiento a la realidad, que ni siquiera él mismo supo cómo logró abalanzarse sobre Scar, repitiendo en voz alta en lo único que podía pensar.

— ¡ASESINO!

Fue como si toda la cobardía que se admitió para sí mismo, a su pesar, se hubiera transformado en una rabia ciega, en un deseo de venganza y un sentimiento de valor que nunca antes se hubiera imaginado fluir dentro de él. Resoplando como toro en brama, apenas conteniendo el deseo de desgarrar la garganta bajo de él, solo para estar seguro de su declaración.

—Yo mate a Mufasa.

.

—Asesino…

La noticia nueva; Simba ya no tenía miedo. No tenía dentro de sí más que un infinito odio y un enorme resentimiento contra el león flacucho y anciano que alguna vez consideró su familia.

Odio por lo que había hecho. Por ser el autor de la muerte de su padre, de su hermano. Por haber hecho pasar al reino por una miseria con su pésimo reinado. Por haberles hecho padecer hambre y dolor. Por haber atado a su madre a una vida triste y solitaria, sin preocuparle el luto de su león y su hijo y por haberse vanagloriado por ello.

Pero sobre todo…

Por haberle hecho huir, por haberle hecho creer que era su culpa, por haber sido una marioneta en su juego. Un cachorro inocente e ingenuo que tuvo que sobrevivir a su manera, llevándose una carga que no era suya.

—Asesino…

Lo era. Era peor que un asesino, era un tirano, una mente retorcida que no tuvo ni el más mínimo remordimiento en matar a su propio hermano y deshacerse de su sobrino.

—No mereces vivir…

No. Sí había alguien en ese lugar que merecía morir, era Scar, sin duda alguna.

Lo tenía sometido. Ese león débil y viejo, no era nada comparado con lo que Simba era ahora que había crecido y podía defenderse. Un simple zarpazo y sería todo para él. Podía tomar su vida sin obstáculos.

Pero…

"_Mientras otros buscan que pueden tomar, un verdadero rey busca que puede dar."(*)_

Sí, padre le había enseñado bien. Y vivía en él.

Simba y Mufasa eran uno en cierta forma. Ahora lo entendía.

.

Simba aun siente una ligera opresión en el pecho, cuando Rafiki le hace un ademan que es bastante claro.

Simba aún no tiene claro cómo va a sanar la tierra que había sido devastada por tanto tiempo. Tampoco está seguro sí será un buen rey o si al menos podrá hacer lo correcto para los suyos.

Pero a medida que avanza por la roca del rey, con la lluvia empapándole hasta los huesos, y el viento frio de la noche, no siente esa carga natural de alguien que llevará una responsabilidad muy grande.

Siente un empoderamiento fijo, una confianza enriquecedora y la sensación de cuestionamiento nato. Como si de repente, todo fuera tal como debía ser.

Y, lo escucha.

—Recuerda…

"_Lo recuerdo padre. Ya lo recuerdo."_

_La noche terminará  
Pronto amanecerá  
El cielo se puede abrir  
Y el sol podrá brillar._

.

* * *

**Nota final:**

(*) Esta frase, de hecho, solo se escuchó en el tráiler del Live Action, y nunca en la película original, pero bueh, aprovechando el asunto.

No pensaba subir esto, ya lo tenía listo desde hace rato y solo retoque cosas, por decirlo así. Tiempo libre, mucho que pensar, mucho que escribir, incluso de una película infantil. Y yo a veces soy capaz de encontrarle profundidad hasta un mugre charco de agua.

Como sea. Sí alguien esta tan obsesionado como yo con esta maldita película corta venas leyó esto, gracias.

Saludos.

* * *

_**Atte. Ari.**_


End file.
